


Fotogénico

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Todo comenzó con una fotografía y continuó con una cámara de video.





	1. Chapter 1

# Fotogénico

Kanon aborrecía a Milo.

El mero concepto era contradictorio, por supuesto. Kanon era un reconocido un fotógrafo de modelos y estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la gente más hermosa del mundo. Su trabajo era capturar la efímera belleza de hombres y mujeres, plasmar sus personalidades en papel y crear ideas a partir de imágenes estáticas. Su trabajo era la belleza y, de algo estaba seguro, no había nadie más bello que Milo.

Más allá de su musculoso cuerpo, su alborotado cabello y su sardónica sonrisa, sus elocuentes ojos eran suficiente para conquistar a cualquiera. A veces eran dulces y tiernos, otras, atrevidos y pecaminosos, y siempre resplandecientes y seductores. El joven era capaz de incitar mil y un pensamientos con sólo un pestañear y, desde que le vio en la portada de Vogue Hommes, Kanon decidió fotografiarle.

A pesar de que Kanon era sumamente reconocido en el medio, fue difícil concertar una sesión de fotos con el griego, ya que la agenda de ambos estaba más que repleta. Sin embargo, una mañana de primavera, Kanon recibió un mensaje que explicaba que Milo tenía un día disponible para él, si es que no tenía inconvenientes en desplazarse hasta Nueva York para realizar la sesión de fotografías. En ese entonces, Kanon se encontraba en Detroit, y no le costó mucho tomar el primer avión que le llevaría hacia la cosmopolita ciudad.

Si verle en papel era una maravilla, conocer a Milo en persona fue algo así como una epifanía. El joven era grácil y encantador, con una coqueta sonrisa y unos ojos que denotaban su astucia. Kanon amó la cálida sensación que dejó su firme apretón de manos y la cadenciosa risa que emitió tras escuchar una de sus bromas. Amó el modo en el que presentó su cuerpo cuando comenzó a fotografiarle y la atención que le prestaba cada que recibía una indicación.

Milo era perfecto y Kanon le odió porque sabía que entre ellos existía una cámara, un equipo de seis asistentes y un irritante representante que, estaba seguro, no le quitaría un ojo de encima a su juvenil estrella. Odiaba tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer con él todo lo que quisiera. Aborrecía pensar que, si no era lo suficientemente artero, Milo se iría al terminar la sesión fotográfica y que de él sólo quedarían vanas imágenes que apenas y reflejaban su verdadera belleza.

Cuando dieron las once de la noche, Kanon se quedó sin excusas para mantener a Milo en el estudio por más tiempo. El representante del joven le pidió que se preparara para regresar al hotel y los asistentes de Kanon comenzaron a guardar el equipo.

Kanon aborrecía a Milo porque en unos segundos aparecería frente a él, le ofrecería un escueto apretón de manos y desaparecería de su vida, quizá para siempre.

—Fue un verdadero gusto conocerte, Kanon —dijo el joven mientras le ofrecía una pequeña tarjeta—. He sido fan de tu trabajo desde hace años. Espero que podamos vernos nuevamente.

El joven estiró el cuello y besó suavemente la mejilla del fotógrafo, quien despertó de su trance sólo cuando escuchó la molesta voz del representante.

—Es tarde, Milo —reprochó—. Nuestro vuelo sale a las seis de la mañana, ¿recuerdas?

Kanon permaneció inmóvil mientras Milo guiñó el ojo, se despidió de él y caminó obedientemente detrás de su representante. Tendría que pasar un cuarto de hora para que se animara a ver la tarjeta en sus manos y el número de celular que tan cuidadosamente estaba escrito en ella.

Sonriente, Kanon guardó el número en sus contactos y, mientras se preparaba para regresar al hotel, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para poder concertar una nueva sesión fotográfica con Milo; una más íntima y mucho más edificante que la anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiii! Este mini fic es un regalo para Talluchis porque es genial porque le gusta esta pareja, pero es más genial porque siempre me deja beshos comentarios. Jaja! También quiero agradecer a Leika-Kannon porque ya desde la otra vez me dejó el prompt de Milo modelo y Kanon fotógrafo y la vez anterior no le di precisamente lo que tenía en mente. Espero que esto satisfaga un poco sus hambres de esta parejita.
> 
> Mmm... sobre lo demás. Yo no sé nada de moda. No sé nada de fotógrafos. Este fic fue vagamente inspirado en Love Stage (lo amo y no me arrepiento). Este fic es un desastre. Escribí a Dégel en mente como el representante de Milo, pero puede variar dependiendo de sus gustos. *guiño*
> 
> Y yap. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


	2. Acción

# Acción

Milo y Kanon iniciaron una relación pocas semanas después de conocerse en persona. Ambos viajaban mucho, pero solían coincidir dos o tres veces al mes. Después de todo, los mejores fotógrafos siempre viajan a las grandes capitales de la moda y los mejores modelos no cesan de presentarse en ellas. Desde el principio decidieron mantener su relación en secreto. Milo era una estrella en acenso y aún no era buen momento para 'salir del clóset'. Al ser fotógrafo, Kanon gozaba de cierta anonimidad y no tenía problema en ser abiertamente bisexual. No obstante, podría desatarse una gran controversia si se descubría que salía con el modelo. A pesar de que Milo tenía veinte años y edad legal para consentir una relación sexual, seguía siendo ocho años menor que él. No tenía interés de desatar una horda furiosa en Twitter ni mucho menos granjearse el desprecio de otra gente del medio. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, Kanon temía despertar la furia del representante de Milo. El hombre vigilaba celosamente a su estrella y temía que lo castrara si es que un día los encontraba retozando en alguna cama de hotel.

Sí, mantener su relación en secreto sería lo más sano, al menos por el momento.

De esa forma tuvieron que conformarse con llamadas telefónicas, mensajes de celular y encuentros furtivos entre sesiones fotográficas. No era una relación sencilla, pero Kanon lo toleraba porque la recompensa valía cada uno de los sacrificios. No le importaba quedarse en un hotel a una hora de distancia de su próxima sesión si con eso podía escabullirse a mitad de la noche en la habitación de Milo. No le importaba editar toda la noche si eso le permitía desayunar con él antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto.

Milo era brillante y hermoso. A Kanon le habría gustado dedicar toda su vida a fotografiarle exclusivamente a él y hacía todo lo posible para agendar sesiones con él. El representante de Milo era un hueso duro de roer y más de una vez canceló aquellos encuentros. Afortunadamente, Kanon era tan famoso que tampoco podía rechazarle constantemente: lo mejor para la carrera de Milo sería convertirse en el favorito del fotógrafo de las estrellas.

A Kanon le gustaba pensar que su influencia ayudaba al joven, ya que en el transcurso de los meses comenzó a hacerse más y más famoso, hasta el punto en el que no sólo las casas de moda querían tenerle en sus filas, sino que también algunos estudios de cine. Milo era carismático y desde hacía tiempo tomaba clases de actuación. Comenzó a recibir ofertas para comerciales y, después, para roles pequeños en películas de bajo presupuesto.

Sus nuevas responsabilidades hicieron que su relación se complicara aún más. Cada vez tenían menos tiempo para verse y el fotógrafo no estuvo dispuesto a permitir que la situación siguiese así. Cierto día, Kanon recibió un correo electrónico en donde se le invitaba a fotografiar el set de una película que saldría a inicios del próximo año. Se trataba de una historia de alta fantasía —lo que fuera que eso significara—, con algo así como vampiros en un mundo al estilo Lord of the Rings. La idea le parecía absurda, pero Kanon estaba sumamente satisfecho con la invitación. Después de todo, fue él mismo quien utilizó sus influencias para conseguir el trabajo. El set estaba en Rumania; el set era de la película en la que Milo participaba.

El joven le habló de su papel durante meses. Él era un cazavampiros —así, ¿o más trillado?— y su misión era morir a los quince minutos de la película. No decía muchas líneas y más que nada su deber era lucir bien —algo que, sin duda, lograría sin problemas. Era la película de mayor presupuesto en la que participaba y podría convertirse en su catapulta al estrellato. Kanon estaba orgulloso de él y se moría de ganas de fotografiarle en ese nuevo ambiente. Tomó el primer vuelo a Rumania y se dirigió al estudio después de pasar una reparadora noche a lado de Milo.

La primer parte del día la dedicaron a fotografiar a los actores dentro del estudio. Afortunadamente, el vestuario era excelente y a Kanon no le dolió pulsar el botón del obturador. Seguía sin comprender qué era quién, pero las armaduras, las armas y el maquillaje le ayudaron a transportarse, aunque fuese un poco, a ese extraño mundo de fantasía. Milo, por supuesto, era el mejor de todos. Él era un arquero protegido con un peto y espaldar de filigrana de bronce y el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un ajustado traje negro cubierto por una capa azul marino. En la mayor parte de las tomas ocultaba su boca y barbilla con una máscara negra. El arreglo era ideal para el joven, ya que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos turquesa. Quizá Kanon no entendiera de qué diablos se trataba la película, pero de algo estaba seguro: el personaje de Milo sería un éxito.

Al atardecer, el equipo se dirigió a un bosque cercano donde serían grabadas las escenas del día. Observó con atención cómo preparaban el set a la vez que ignoraba la amenazante mirada del representante de Milo. Sin duda el hombre sospechaba de la relación, mas callaba porque sabía que era lo mejor para su joven estrella. Eso no le quitaba el derecho de asesinar con la mirada al hombre cuyo único pecado era follarse al joven más prometedor del momento.

Eran mediados de diciembre, y la noche cayó apenas dieron las seis de la tarde, cosa perfecta para conseguir las tomas nocturnas que necesitaban. Se encendieron las luces, los actores se pusieron en posición y Kanon comenzó a tomar decenas de fotografías que, le advirtieron, serían depuradas por el estudio para asegurarse que no ofrecieran algún 'spoiler'. El contrato de confidencialidad que firmó en la mañana le había dejado claro que únicamente debía mostrarle al mundo lo que el estudio quisiera. Eso no era un problema. Él sólo quería compartir la belleza de su amante y, como era obvio por las imágenes promocionales, el estudio le pagaba precisamente para eso.

Esa noche sería el último día de grabación de Milo y pronto Kanon descubrió por qué. Un enorme hombre con colmillos falsos y prótesis en las orejas comenzó a pelear contra los actores principales y, en cierto momento, se encargó de asesinar al personaje de Milo con una de sus propias flechas. La escena fue emotiva, la primera vez, pero para la vigésima comenzó a cansarse de las reacciones de sus compañeros y de la maligna sonrisa del asesino. De Milo no. Nunca de Milo, porque, de algún modo, lograba verse sexy incluso en agonía. Cuando el director decidió que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, el equipo felicitó a Milo y una de las actrices le regaló una pequeña caja de chocolates.

Las grabaciones terminaron a la una de la mañana y, a pesar de que fue un día terriblemente cansado, su corazón se aligeró cuando Milo se acercó a él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó mientras retiraba la sangre falsa que habían salpicado en su rostro—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Opino que llenarás las redes sociales con hashtags de 'milo lives'.

Milo sonrió suavemente y le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

—Mi personaje se llama Hianith.

—Ese nombre es estúpido —argumentó—. Me gusta mucho más el real.

El joven miró hacia atrás y vio que su representante estaba ocupado dándole las gracias al director.

—Ven. Quiero mostrarte mi remolque.

Tomó la mano de Kanon, quien vaciló.

—¿Con todos aquí? ¿Estará bien?

—Claro que sí —respondió mientras sujetaba el cuello de su atuendo—. Usaré la máscara.

Alzó la tela hasta cubrir su boca y Kanon se quedó sin motivos para resistirse. Mientras el resto del equipo se preparaba para regresar el pueblo, ellos caminaron con presteza hacia los remolques.

No muy lejos de ahí, el representante de Milo guardaba el arco y el carcaj de utilería en su estuche —el estudio le había dicho que podían quedarse con uno de los juegos—. Pensó que Kanon tenía suerte de que las armas fuesen falsas, de lo contrario, no dudaría en usarlas en su contra. Una vez listo, robó dos botellas de vino del servicio de comida y caminó con desgane hacia los vehículos que les llevarían de regreso al hotel. Alguien preguntó por Milo y el hombre respondió que había regresado temprano debido al cansancio.

Oculto por el bosque rumano, Kanon se encargó de desarmar al misterioso cazavampiros. La máscara no fue suficiente para silenciar sus gemidos, pero los amortiguadores del vehículo lograron disimular el rítmico vaivén de sus caderas.

Esa noche, Kanon tuvo una segunda epifanía y decidió que dejaría a un lado las cámaras fotográficas y que incursionaría en la cinematografía. Grabó al momento su ópera prima, con Milo debajo de su cuerpo, un rastro de sangre falsa entre ellos y unos ojos turquesas preciosos, perfectos y listos para conducirle a una nueva aventura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay una perfecta explicación para este fic... eh... *se echa a correr*.
> 
> Esto... sip. No tengo explicación ni justificación. Milo como superestrella es lo más y Kanon como genio artístico acosador es casi tan genial como él. Espero que no hayan buscado mucho sentido en esto. Son sólo un montón de cosas graciosas que pasan. Me gusta, sobre todo, la idea del representante emborrachándose porque sabe que le han robado a su estrella más preciada.
> 
> Fiqui hecho para el prompt Farándula del Milo Ship Fest 2018.


End file.
